Vanessa Nyman
Før serien Vanessa Nyman ble født i 1994, og er datter av Roger og Monica Nyman. I 1996, to år gammel, blir Vanessa kåret til "Lanoungen".Dette forteller Vanessa til Lexi i episode 40, sesong 28. Faren jobbet på sjøen under store deler av barndommen hennes, og hun vokser opp sammen med moren i Ski. Etter ungdomsskolen velger hun å ikke ta noen videregående utdanning. I årsskiftet 2010-2011 separeres moren og faren, men Vanessa lever i håpet om at de skal finne tilbake til hverandre. Vanessa er en ivrig blogger på sin egen blogg, Vanessa Naked. I serien Faren velger å legge karrieren på sjøen på hylla, og bosetter seg i Oslo. Fordi foreldrene er separert flytter Vanessa mellom Oslo og Ski, og det er i Oslo hun søker jobb som assistent på treningssenteret Gaius Gym, en jobb hun også får. Hun håper ennå at foreldrene skal finne tilbake til hverandre, og blir derfor skuffet når hun finner ut at faren allerede har møtt en ny kvinne, Bea Jørgensen. Fordi Rogers leilighet har store vannskader blir han og Vanessa værende mye i Beas leilighet, og her blir Vanessa kjent med Beas datter Runa og hennes kjæreste Goggen. Hun kommer umiddelbart på kant med Runa, men Goggen kommer hun derimot godt overens med. En dag når Goggen og Vanessa er alene kysser de, og Vanessa innser at hun er forelsket i Runas kjæreste. Runa får etter hvert vite om Goggens utroskap, noe som fører til at forholdet deres tar slutt. Vanessa og Goggen blir etter dette kjærester, men Vanessa frykter at Goggen ikke vil være fornøyd med kroppen hennes. Frykten gjør at hun trekker seg unna, men hun bryter til slutt sammen og forteller han om kompleksene. Goggen svarer med at hun er perfekt – forholdet vedvarer. Rundt disse tider kommer Monica til Oslo og melder seg selv og datteren på mor-datter-konkurransen – en skjønnhetskonkurranse – som skal avholdes på Hotel Cæsar. Etter erkjennelsen av sine egne kroppskomplekser forsøker Vanessa å stille så naturlig som mulig, men blir stadig undertrykt av morens krav om utseende. Vanessa innser at moren er mye av grunnen til at hun har hatt problemer med seg selv, og tar et oppgjør med moren. I en overraskende vending vinner de konkurransen som følge av at Vanessa stod frem. Vanessas tilståelser fører til en massiv popularitetsøkning på bloggen hennes, og Vanessas får endelig sin del av rampelyset. Modellbyråer og blader vil alle ha en del av henne, men hun får snart se modellivets mørke sider når hun stiller opp til fotoshoot for mannebladet Macho. Når bildene kommer i trykken viser det seg at bladet har forstørret brystene hennes, noe som ikke bare skaper furore hos Roger, men også hos Vanessa selv. Hun tar historien sin til et annet blad, Extra, som tar enda flere bilder av henne under påskuddet «Dette var ikke sexy nok for Macho?» Vanessa mener hun slår et slag for usikre jenter over hele landet, Roger er ikke like sikker. [[Fil:Vanessa 17 år.jpg|thumb|Vanessa fyller 17 år. Foto: TV 2]] Goggen trer etterhvert inn i russetiden, hvor han blir valgt som president for blårussen. Vanessa, som ikke er russ, føler seg tilsidesatt når han til stadighet er opptatt med alle de festligheter og forpliktelser vervet fører med seg. Hun blir sjalu på alle jentene som stadig klenger på Goggen, og under en russefest hvor en av jentene har skaffet seg champagnekork i lua (noe som betyr at du har hatt sex med russepresidenten), bikker det over for Vanessa som slår ned Goggen. Det viser seg at jenta hadde hatt sex med en annen russepresident, og de to skværer opp. Kort tid senere blir Goggens russebuss sabotert, og velger å ta igjen med samme mynt istedenfor å dra på avtalen med Vanessa. thumb|Vanessa sammen med [[Jens August Anker-Hansen|Jens August. Foto: TV 2]] Hun får uventet trøst ifra Goggens far Jens August, en mann hun lenge har hatt et godt øye til, og de ender opp til sengs sammen. Goggen velger å gi seg som president for å få mere tid til Vanessa, som sliter med dårlig samvittighet etter one-nigth-standen med Jens August. De blir enige om å late som det aldri har skjedd, men ender allikevel opp til sengs sammen opptil flere ganger. Til slutt oppdager Goggen de to sammen, som forteller dette til Mona Lizzie, Jens Augusts samboer og Vanessas sjef. [[Fil:Vanessa livløs.png|thumb|Vanessa blir funnet livløs etter bloggprisutdelingen. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Vanessa fraktes inn på sykehuset.png|thumb|Vanessa blir fraktet inn på sykehuset etter å ha blitt alkoholforgiftet. Foto: TV 2]] Goggen sender en e-post til alle ansatte på Hotel Cæsar og forteller om Vanessa og Jens Augusts forhold, og etter å ha lest e-posten slår Roger ned Jens August. Dette blir tatt dårlig i mot av Vanessa, som flytter inn med Jens August i Toppetasjen. Vanessa blir en tid etter nominert til prisene «Årets roaster» og «Årets blogger» under «Blogzone». Under utdelingen slår Jens August opp med henne i tillegg til at hun ikke vinner noen av prisene, og dette fører til at hun inntar store mengder alkohol og blir fraktet på sykehus mellom 2,8 i promille. Hendelsen fører til at moren kommer tilbake og prøver å ta tilbake Vanessa ved å bruke alkoholuhellet. Dette hjelper ikke, og Roger har fortsatt hovedansvaret for Vanessa. Hun innser at forholdet med Jens August er over og flytter tilbake til familien. Da det blir slutt mellom Roger og Bea og Roger i tillegg velger å ta jobb på sjøen, må Vanessa flytte inn hos moren. Relativt raskt etter at Storm kommer tilbake fra Afghanistan fatter Vanessa interesse for ham. Hun tror det er noe på gang mellom Runa og Storm, og skriver et sint innlegg på bloggen sin hvor hun ønsker Runa død. Det viser seg at Runa nettopp har fått vite at hun lider av potensielt dødelig leukemi og er lagt inn på sykehus. Vanessa angrer på hva hun har gjort, all tiden med Runa på sykehuset gir Vanessa idéen om å starte opp et velværesenter på kreftavdelingen hvor pasientene kan koble av. Sammen med Måne Lillevik arrangerer hun auksjon i lobbyen på Hotel Cæsar som får inn 3 millioner. Da Kathrine Sørland skal delta på en fotoshoot på Gaius, må Vanessa style henne siden Kathrines assistent dukker opp fyllesjuk på settet. Kathrine lar seg imponere av Vanessa, og tilbyr henne jobben som personlig assistent. Vanessa takker ja, og blir med Kathrine tilbake til Los Angeles. Allerede senere samme år kommer hun tilbake til Oslo og Hotel Cæsar. Under tiden i Los Angeles ble hun kjent med skuespilleren Rock Young, som hun innledet et forhold til. Når hun imidlertid oppdager flere sex-videoer på PC-en hans, deriblant en tatt opp etter at de ble sammen, legger hun alle videoene over på en minnepenn og drar hjem igjen. Vanessa selger en av videoene til pressen, og dette fører til at Rock Young drar til Oslo på jakt etter henne. Han truer henne med å ha sex med moren hennes og legge ut video av det på nettet om hun ikke gir han minnepennen. Vanessas problem er at hun har kastet minnepennen i søpla, og deretter ikke finner den igjen. Måne avslører kort tid senere at det var han som tok minnepinnen, og Rock Young lover å la Vanessa og moren hennes være så lenge hun ikke publiserer flere av hans videoer. Young forlater Oslo et par dager senere. Noen måneder senere forsvinner Vanessa og alle på hotellet tror hun har fått et nytt jobbtilbud i Los Angeles. Det viser seg imidlertid at hun har bodd på hotellet mens det har vært stengt på grunn av konkursen. Etter å ha mislyktes på et intervju i motebransjen som journalist for bladet Cosmopolitan klarer til slutt Vanessa å overbevise Eva om å ansette henne som stuepike på Hotel Cæsar. Gjennom jobben som stuepike blir hun kjent med Rahul Singh, sønnen til Anish Singh som nå eier 80 % av hotellet. De blir først venner og følelsene utvikler seg deretter raskt til noe mer. Faren til Rahul er derimot sterkt imot forholdet og nekter Rahul å treffe Vanessa mer. På dødsleiet oppfordrer Runa Vanessa til å ta farvel med Rahul før han forlater Oslo, noe Vanessa akkurat rekker å gjøre. Etter Runas død sliter Vanessa med å forstå hvorfor Runa måtte dø, og ved hjelp av moren begynner hun i terapi hos en psykolog. Samtidig faller moren for Fred Johansen og de blir et par, til Vanessas store misnøye. Allikevel ender de opp som gode venner når Fred er den eneste som forstår hva Vanessa går gjennom, og Vanessa utvikler følelser for han. De ender til sengs sammen før Fred innser at han ikke greier mer og forlater både Vanessa og Monica. Etter å ha deltatt i bryllupet til Eva Rosenkrantz og Anish Singh, ovelever Vanessa eksplosjonen som tar plass under bryllupet. Hun har fått et nytt syn på livet, og vil "være flink til noe", og ikke kun å være en stuepike. Hun begynner derfor med fekting, etter å ha blitt inspirert av en dame som fektet på Gaius da Vanessa var der og trente. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer